


Bad Ending AU: Ann’s Prequel

by Wildstar4



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildstar4/pseuds/Wildstar4
Summary: Ann gets separated from the rest of the Phantom Thieves and runs into a Baphomet. After which smut ensues!





	1. Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I have really written anything in years, let alone smut, so it might be a bit rough. So please leave feedback if you enjoyed it, or have tips for the future!
> 
> Based of the idea of and art by my best friend.

Ann ran down the corridor, taking a corner at full speed. She had gotten separated from the group after a horde of shadows attacked. As she turned the corner, something grabbed the tail of her outfit and pulled her off her feet. She dangled upside down, and saw the Shadow staring back at her. It was Baphomet, she had seen Akira use one before.

Her panic at being caught started to fade as the creature just held her there, tilting its head slightly. It slowly reached out a claw and stroked her hair, causing shivers to go down her spine. Surprisingly, it wasn’t fear that did it, as she felt her cheeks blush. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing running around here?” It asked, the voice coming out of its mouth was surprisingly warm, almost soothing.

“Noth… nothing” Ann stammered. “Tsk, tsk” Baphomet replied, and it ran a hand through Ann’s hair again. “Since you’re not doing anything, can you do something for me?” It asked in the same warm voice.

“What do you want” Ann asked, suspicion filling her voice. 

“Look down and you’ll see.”

Ann looked down and saw the creature’s black cock slowly getting hard. Every instinct told her to say no, to tell the thing to buzz off. Instead she opened her mouth, and Baphomet slowly pressed it around his dick. There was no way she could fit the whole length of it in her mouth, it was just too massive, but she worked the head with her tongue, and stroked the shaft with her hands. 

“That’s a good girl” Baphomet cooed, causing Ann to speed up her hands. She felt the zippers of her outfit being undone, first her breasts popped out, dangling in front of her, then Baphomet slid off her underwear, and started licking her pussy. She let out of deep moan, the sound of it muffled by the cock filling her mouth.

Eventually he pulled her back, and she gasped for air. Her moans now unrestrained by anything, soon filled the hallway as Baphomet continued to eat her out. He pulled back and turned her right side up, setting her in his lap. Ann, without thinking began to grind on him, rubbing his cock. 

“You want to go all the way, my little pet?” Baphomet asked. “No…” Ann murmured, even as she sped up her grinding. “Are you sure?” It asked. “No…” Ann replied in a lower murmur.

Baphomet slowly brought his cock up and placed her on it. It slowly slid in causing Ann to gasp. He stopped as the tip slid in, and her surprise Ann shoved herself down on it, taking as much of it into herself as possible. 

She raised herself up and down on it, going faster and faster and time wore on. She soon was moaning in pure extasy, as she slammed herself down on Baphomet’s cock over and over again. It stroked her hair and complimented her on her work, in that sweet voice, and her heart filled with pride. 

Soon Ann felt Baphomet twitch inside her, and she sped up even more. She screamed as Baphomet filled her up with his cum and she fell to the floor exhausted. She lay there, ass up in the air, barely thinking as Baphomet glided away. After a few moments, she realized where she was and quickly zipped up her outfit. 

She looked around and kept running, her legs shaky from what just happened. She bumped into Akira soon after and rejoined the group. They kept going through Shido’s palace, blasting away Shadow after Shadow, eventually beating the big man himself. But through the whole thing, Ann couldn’t help but be distracted, she ached for more.


	2. Bad Ending AU: Makoto's Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a Phantom Thief gets separated from the party! What will happen this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! My friend decided to kick me into actually publishing more of their idea. Hope you enjoy!

Makoto weaved through a group of Shadows, her fists flying. She comboed her punches with her Persona launching blue blasts of energy that disintegrated Shadows on contact. Suddenly she felt a tug on her foot that knocked her off balance, and she toppled to the floor. She rolled over and came face to face with a small impish being. An Incubus, Joker had told her of them before. Small, weak shadows that he only used to fuse better ones. 

She began to get to her feet when something landed on her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw another sitting on her ass, and with a wink it began to rub its tail between her legs. Makoto turned a deep red and a small gasp escaped her mouth. The first Incubus, seeing an opportunity laid on its back, wrapped its tail around the back of Makoto’s head and pushed her down towards his cock. The second Incubus slid its tail into Makoto’s pants and began rubbing it along her slit, the tip of its tail, rubbing her clit. 

Makoto could feel something building deep inside her, something that she needed to release, so she eagerly opened her mouth and stuffed the Incubus’ cock in as far as it would go. She began to quickly suck the thing off, giving a fast and messy blowjob. She heard the sound of more wings, and scuttling across the floor. Two more cocks appeared in front of her, so she slid off her brass knuckles and began to jerk them off. 

Around the same time the Incubus on her back, got bored of merely teasing the enraptured Phantom Thief, so it tore a hole in her pants exposing her pussy. With a laugh of maniacal glee it pushed its dick inside her, causing a muffled moan to come out of Makoto’s mouth. The Incubus in her mouth screeched as it came, filling Makoto’s mouth with its cum. She swallowed as it flew away, and another promptly took its place. The two in her hands shot ropes of cum across her face, and to more eager Incubi shoved their cocks at her. The last of the original set of Incubi shoved its cock as far as it would go before coming, filling her up. 

Makoto soon lost track of two things, how much time had passed, and how many Incubi she had fucked. She was covered in cum, and pools of it had formed around her pussy because so much had been shot into her. She lay there on the floor almost in a daze, slowly masturbating. She rolled on her back and looked around, she needed something, anything to fuck her right now, to keep this feeling. 

She heard to click-clack of heels hitting the floor and turned around. Above her was the Shadow of Sae, grinning down at her. “I bet you wonder why I keep those little things in here?” She jeered. “It’s for weak little intruders like you who aren’t worth the real guards.   
Now come with me, I can help you with your… needs.” 

A few minutes later Makoto found herself bound next to a slot machine. Shadow Sae, tapped a microphone and announced, “To all gamblers! We have a new and exciting game tonight! All you have to do is pull the lever and if you get triple 7s you get to fuck a Phantom Thief! Not only any Phantom Thief, my own dear sister!” 

Cheers went up from the Shadows. Shadow Sae smiled and pulled the lever, the wheels stopping on triple 777s. “Lucky me” she said, pulling her dress aside to reveal a black strap-on. She walked up to Makoto and slapped her ass, leaving a red handprint. Makoto moaned too horny to do anything else. Shadow Sae unceremoniously shoved the strap-on into her, causing the crowd to cheer again. “Just give in Makoto” Shadow Sae whispered. “Here you can help out, be more useful to me. When work stresses me out, I can just come here and spend quality time with you. That’s what you’ve always wanted right?”

“Yessss” breathed Makoto, bucking her hips along with Shadow Sae’s thrusts. “Goood. Now please be useful and earn me some money tonight” and with that Shadow Sae pulled the now wet strap-on out, gave Makoto a deep kiss, and walked away.

The rest of the night was a haze of pussy and cock for Makoto. Her machine was constantly crowded, every Shadow hoping to fuck her senselss. Only a few stood out in her mind, a lamia who wrapped itself around her and then fingered her until she came. A Moloch, whose massive cock felt like it would split her in half. And finally a Slime, who’s penis shaped head Makoto found out was actually a penis, as it rubbed on her pussy until it came, drenching her in cum. 

Eventually she was taken down, cleaned up and given a bed. She lay there, thinking about what had happened. “Was that really me?” She wondered. Soon the door was opened and her friends freed her. They raced through the rest of the palace, and in the end defeated her sister’s shadow. But a strange feeling was slowly consuming her. Every Time she saw a shadow she could feel herself getting horny. She hoped it was only a temporary condition.


End file.
